


And I'll run to you

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: AU In which Becky is a Singer and Charlotte a VS model





	And I'll run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism accepted... this is not beta´d so there might be mistakes...sorry

Charlotte sighed as a trail of smoke escaped her lips, her eyes looking up to the darkened sky above her that she failed to notice before.  
The world was silent, compared to the chaos that was inside the building, everyone freaking out about makeup and wings, and not falling on the runway, it was too noisy for her she needed the peace and quiet, the chaos did nothing but interrupt the model’s thought of process,. Everyone thought she was nervous about the show, they could tell by the furrowed eyebrows and continuous muttering under her breath. Or at least, that’s what they thought, little did they know she was more worried about the musical guest.

  
Her mind went to back to a three days ago, a party, specially the events that happened afterwards. Hoping to avoid confrontations, she had left the apartment of a very talented, very attractive redhead musician before the first rays of sunlight could peek in through the window, summoning her to what she dreaded.It wasn’t the first time it had happened, they been doing it for the past three months, three months of the singer waiting for Charlotte to stay, only to have her gone in the morning, Charlotte was surprised as to why Becky kept going back to her, if she was her, she would’ve given up already, and that’s what Charlotte was afraid of, in fact she was pretty sure that had happened already.

In reality if there was one thing in the world, that the blue eyed girl was afraid of, it had to be love. All her past relationships had, in a way, left her broken-hearted, which she thought of as strings to her heart and she knew that those strings were never meant to be handed over to anyone, not at any cost because she knew her heart wouldn’t be able to handle the heartbreak again, but since meeting the beautiful singer, she felt herself slowly lose control of those strings, which is why she kept leaving, because staying… staying meant giving up control of that and she was sure that’s not what she wanted… but then again, she didn’t want to lose Becky….

Not only had Charlotte slept with Becky after promising her she wasn't leaving again and then broke her promise, but she had gone to another model´s house and spent the night there though nothing happened, she wanted to talk to someone about what she was feeling, she needed someone to give her a push so she could take the leap, problem is photos of her leaving said models house the next day wearing the same clothes had gotten out, and the chances of Becky not seeing them was next to none, and judging by the text she got this morning from said hazel eyed girl, she had already saw them. And what did the text say, well It was pretty short and simple really…“I'm done”

You see Charlotte had a reputation.. And Becky got to experience several times what that meant, but she always kept coming back, though Charlotte never said anything but she hadn't slept with someone since her third night with the redhead two months ago, when she finally opened up to her and she felt… safe, even if she kept treating her as nothing more than a hot body to spend the night with, as if she was any other girl Charlotte slept with..because…well… she's an idiot really… and now she has to face the consequences.

So now here she is dreading going inside that building, and seeing those hazel eyes look at her with nothing but hatred, Charlotte hopes this will be like all the other times, Becky will get angry but after a while of Charlotte being all cutesy it'll be like nothing happened, but something told Charlotte this would be different and if she was being honest, she was terrified that was the case.  
“Charlotte they need you inside” a voice coming from the door behind her interrupted her thoughts. Time to face the music.

Walking inside she walked towards the group of people surrounding the guy in charge of the show, everyone is listening intently at him, models are all on the robes ready for showtime, producers, make up artists, and everyone else involved in the show, paying attention to all the changes that had been made in the show, and as much as Charlotte would like to say she was paying attention, her mind was preoccupied with the hazel eyed girl on the other side of the room…

Becky was doing an interview, and the blonde walked closer hoping she could talk to the hazel eyed girl before the show..

“So Becky, you and VS angel Charlotte, had been spotted several times together, but never really confirmed anything, what do you have to say about the recent photos of Miss Flair and fellow model Alexa Bliss? Becky´s eyes hardened after hearing about the photos, to everyone else she may look normal but for the blonde standing close by, she looked pissed, and Charlotte wasn't sure if the talk she wanted to have would actually happen.

“Well you said it yourself Renee, we never confirmed anything and that's because nothing happened between us, and nothing will happen between us…” Charlotte´s heart contracted painfully after hearing that, she fucked up… “and regarding your question, well Renee, Charlotte is a grown woman and she can do with her life whatever she wants, and that's none of my business”

“I guess you're right about that Becky, now you were supposed to sing your most recent single ‘On My Way” but now I'm being told you will be singing a new song…” Wait what? a new song? Charlotte is opening that segment, why was she not informed of this?

“Yeah you know I got struck by 2:00 am writing inspiration and um.. I thought this song went better with the segment and it works better with the outfits so.. me and the band pulled an all nighter talked to the producers and now I'm singing the song” Oh so that's why she hadn't been informed, because she was the cause of the change… wonderful… now she has to walk out of the runway to a song she hadn't even heard which is being sung by a person who hates her, just great, her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name

“Charlotte, hey!” Becky snapped her fingers, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to the brunette. Charlotte immediately looked at Becky, her heart fluttering by the sight of the girl's eyes…

“I'm sorry what?” why was Becky talking to her?, is she not pissed at her?

“You're stepping on my mic pack, move” Charlotte looked down and yes she was in fact stepping on her mic pack, she removed her foot and looked at the shorter girl

“I..I´m sorry” she said hoping the other girl would understand the depth of her words.

“Yeah whatever is fine, you didn't see it” Becky said while picking up her mic pack.  
“No I...I mean for everything”

The hazel eyed girl froze for a moment, before anger took over her and turned to look at the model “A little too late for that don’t you think?” the singer said, before turning around and walking away.

She had to fix this, she didn't know how but she needed to fix this, she needed Becky to know she didn't walk away because she didn't care but because she did, she needed to tell Becky to give her another chance.

“Becks… wait!” Charlotte followed the girl hoping to at least explained herself.

“Charlotte you´re need in five… Becky position please…”

‘Guess this will have to wait’ thought Charlotte...´hopefully it's not too late.´

Becky took her spot at the stage while Charlotte got the final adjustments to her wings, as the lights dimmed down, Charlotte took her place at the start of the runway as trumpets started to sound, Becky started to sing,

Oh you broke my heart  
I told you I was weak for love  
But then you went around  
And did what you wanted to do  
And now I'm crying, crying

‘Oh she's pissed, she's definitely pissed’ Thought Charlotte as she turned towards the runway to start her walk she noticed Becky was looking right at her as she sang, nothing but anger in her eyes,

Ooh it seemed like everything was going fine  
I found the love that I thought was gonna last  
Then I accidentally saw a few things in your cell  
I even LOL'd man I should've known

Charlotte could do nothing but pretend everything was fine and dandy, putting on the smile she was known for and continued her strut, she slowed down a bit hoping Becky would at least interact with her for the sake of the show but she doesnt… at least not with Charlotte.

Once the is done Charlotte runs towards Becky´s dressing room hoping to get there first otherwise she was pretty sure Becky would close the door on her face. Luckily it was empty, the blonde girl pacing around the room for what felt like ages until the girl she loves opens the door.

“What are you doing here?” Becky asked, no expression on her face, tone equally as cold, “Did you not hear the song? Because it was for you, I mean you did say you always liked my songs”

“Becky…” Charlotte stared at Becky pleadingly.

“Should I repeat the lyrics to you? I mean is not that hard to remember, two letters… one is F and the other one´s U because what you need to do is leave this fucking room”

“Becks please...just let me...” Charlotte took a few steps closer to Becky, only for the shorter girl to take a few steps back

“What? Charlotte” Becky turned to look at the taller girl, her heartbreak being clouded by anger “Just what?, let you explain?” Pausing for a second but knowing Charlotte wasn't going to answer “I know what you are going to say, ‘oh it didn´t mean anything, she's not you, this is the last time, I promise’ yet it never is, is it?” Taking a breath she continues , while Charlotte can do nothing but see the damage she's done to the woman “Look we´ve been here, in the same scene before...and honestly I'm tired, Charlie, I´m tired because I kept waiting for you, I kept believing you, I gave as much as I could while my heart was barely surviving, so just… do whatever you want but please just leave me alone ok? Keep running like you always do and don't look back, you´ve done it before shouldn´t be to hard to do it again”

With that Becky turned around and opened the door waiting for the blonde woman to get out of her room, Charlotte could do nothing but stare at her, she was too late, Becky was not only angry but most of all she sounded defeated as if she had given up on Charlotte, the blonde´s heart heavy with the guilt and the knowledge that´s she fucked up the one good thing in her life, she pushed away the one person that was nothing but patient with her, who would listen to her when she was upset or angry, who would simply open the door whenever she needed her.

Closing her eyes Charlotte made a choice… to stop running from fear and start running towards happiness. “No”

“Im sorry what?” Becky asked, leaning her head forward in case she heard wrong.

“I said no” The blonde woman opened her eyes looking straight at Becky and then walking a few steps to close the door “Im not running and I'm most certainly not leaving you… not anymore” Turning to look at Becky she continued “Nothing happened between me and Alexa despite what the pictures might look like, I just need someone to talk to, someone to help get my feelings and thoughts in check. Look I know how much I hurt you, but I...I don't want to do that anymore, I can't deal with you being done with me, because I can't deal with not seeing you, not touching you or kissing you”

Becky did nothing but stare at Charlotte, her arms crossed protecting herself, Charlotte sees this, of course, but she will not let that stop her from fixing the mess she created. The blonde girl started pacing

“Look I haven't had the best relationships ok...I put up with shit you wouldn't believe, I got hurt by people who were supposed to love me and I made excuses for them and...and they did damage alright? So I locked my heart, I figured if I don't let anyone in, I wont get hurt, so I´ve spent the last few years breaking hearts before they got to breaking mine… no strings, no emotions, like I was paralyzed, like my heart was paralyzed” Charlotte stopped pacing and turned to look at Becky, the redhead could only stare at Charlotte, and like the amazing girl that she is, she was listening, because the thing about Becky was that no matter what if she cared about you she will always listen and be there for you, so Charlotte kept talking.

“But then you came along, you with your bright hair, your bright smile, your selfness, your ridiculous puns that made laugh like a madwoman” Becky can´t help but let our a small grin at this, and Charlotte notices “You came along and suddenly it was like my heart was on fire, in a good way, and I was terrified, I thought I was gonna break again and I knew I couldn't stop it so I tried to slow it down, that's why I stopped calling, why I pushed you away but you were so persistent, and always managed to pulled me back in and I always wanted to stay… I still do” Charlotte got closer to Becky… taking her hand and feeling thankful the other girl didn’t take it back, she placed it on top of heart, holding on to her.

“Charlie…” Becky exhaled...feeling Charlotte’s heat going a thousand miles per minute, much like hers was.

“I´m done running, because I… I love you Rebecca Quin, God do I love you” Charlotte leaned closer to Becky, foreheads almost touching “All I want is you Becks, I want to give up control to you, you can be my steering wheeling and I'll gladly hold onto you”

“Charlotte…”Becky sighed, her forehead against the taller blonde´s closing her eyes and feeling the closeness. She pulled away slightly putting space between her and Charlotte.

“You get one more shot, if you break my heart again I swear to God Charlotte, I´m not coming back”

The blonde´s heart can help but leap out of her chest, her smile lighting up the room.

“I won’t… from now on I run to you, and you only”


End file.
